The Cherry Blossom Monster
by Great Big Sea
Summary: MDJ are sent to Vancouver B.C to investagate strange vanishings of people around the UBC campus. But when Martin and Java are captured by the monster it's up to Diana to save the day. But can she do it?


  
  
Authors Note: Yea! I can upload my Martin Mystery fan fiction now! :) :D Thank you ! Thank you! One shot fanfic. Blue October  
  
The Cherry Blossom Monster!  
  
A student from UBC walks down a path several Cherry Blossom trees line the lonely path blossom petals fly around making the scene pretty. She walks further down when she hears a noise, she turns around she sees nothing shrugs and then keeps walking. She quickly walks further but stops again she knows she heard something but were? She begins to walk back when a figure jumps out we pan to her face and she screams in horror.  
  
Martin and Diana are in the school Gym practicing their kicks and chops Diana doesn't seem to good being how she's really bad at sports. While Java is watching interestedly on the gym bleachers clapping each time one of the teens are thrown to the ground.  
  
Stop ducking Diana! You should be blocking the hits or hitting me for that matter! Martin shouted at his step-sibling Diana Lombard. I am! But each time you come at me with your leg I get scared! Sheesh! You could try out something easier!  
  
What? And make this boring?! No way! Okay you come at me with a kick-  
Martin started. Er? Kick you? Diana asked not sure of herself and what she could potentially do to her brother. Martin grinned.  
  
I'm not sure- you make it look easy Martin. I know! It is! Martin said with a wide grin. Diana and Java drop to the floor with a big teardrops.  
What? Was it something I said? Martin asked.  
  
Okay I'll show you I can do this! Diana said with a look of determination on her face and then ran towards Martin. Diana shouted with her leg perfectly stretched out towards Martin.  
  
Martin ready to dodge the attack when his watch or other known as the Q-dex beeped. Oh! Cool a page! Martin said moving out of the way. Diana yelped. Don't move Martin! Diana screamed at him.  
  
Huh? Oh no! OOF! Poor Diana landed in Martin's stomach the two teenagers moan and groan. Java runs over towards them and asks: Martin and Diana okay? The caveman asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
Martin moaned. I second the moan! Diana moaned. We're okay thanks Java. Java just glad that Diana and Martin okay. Java said with a smile. Diana smiled.  
  
Where's the location Martin? Diana asked her brother. Under the bleachers! Martin said with a grin on his face. It's small under there! Diana sighed with a small drop coming down her cheek.  
  
Nethertheless the three of them crawl under the bleachers one by one and the door closes they walk onto the moving runaway.  
  
Martin Mystery Cleared, Diana Lombard cleared, Java the Caveman cleared. The computer's monotone voice exclaimed.  
You know what Diana you would have made a perfect high kick if you hadn't made me loose focus.  
  
Loose focus! Martin! You moved when the Centre paged us! It wasn't my fault! It was yours! Diana Martin no fight! Java begged. Your right Java! We'll talk about this later! She said crossing her arms.  
  
Hya guys! Came the voice of the cheerful Billy. Billy my man! Martin grinned and they did the silly handshake of theirs. So what have you guys been doing? Billy asked.  
  
I was teaching Diana some fight moves- And Martin almost got us killed! Diana accused him.  
  
Really? Oh cool! Billy said his eyes wide. What? Billy? You think it's cool that we almost got killed?! Diana said with a sigh. Oh sorry Diana! Of course it's not cool that you two almost got hurt but the fact that- Oh sorry Billy, I know. Diana said sighing. The moving floor stopped at the elevator no one was talking when they finally reached the upstairs to MOM's office she's up in the air with a long staff- something like the X-Staff fighting.  
  
Just what I didn't want to see! More practicing! Diana sighed.  
  
MOM landed on a catwalk and then flipped gracefully down, Martin, Java, and Billy look very impressed Diana looks pained.  
  
Stacy Keetch from Vancouver's UBC went missing last night she's the third one this week, the only thing that was left was cherry blossom petals. Now if you excuse me I'm going to keep working on this staff. Billy.  
  
All ready to go guys! Billy said waving them to the warp gate. Oh and Diana? Nice job at the school you might even beat Martin one of these day's. MOM grinned and then jumped back on the catwalk to practice more.  
  
The group stood in the middle of the same small path, were the girl had vanished, Martin walked away from the group searching for something- any clue that might give them a lead to finding the missing people.  
  
Ahh! No strange creepy green goo! Martin said with a pout. It's a nice change from green goo don't you think Martin? Diana asked him with a smirk. Were start first? Java asked.  
  
The girl's dorm! Martin suggested with a big grin on his face.  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that one the last time I saw her was yesterday morning I went to my class and she said that she was going to the beach. I think to study. Sabrina said to the three.  
  
Did she say anything about meeting anyone? Or going away for a short time? Diana asked.  
  
Sabrina shook her head, no, why would she? We have our finals coming up and she came from Calgary, to come to UBC. She would never go away- she had the best grades. I just don't get it. Sabrina sighed shaking her head.  
  
_ Maybe you should pay more attention to your school work then to those silly paranormal comics you get each month! _Diana whispered to Martin.  
_Yeah but it wouldn't be as much fun! _Martin whispered back.  
  
Oh Martin you'll never change! Diana sighed hand on her forehead.  
  
The trio walked outside the dorm building in time to hear a blood curdling scream. Someone scream! Java said looking startled. Yeah and it's near the walking path right over there! Martin said pointing towards the path near the trees.  
  
They run off towards the path towards the scream Diana gasped when she sees the creepy creature who looks like a part cat part human and part tree. Instead of arms it has tree roots the roots are spread out and a young man stands there. The monster high up in the air races towards the man it's head facing him, on its back the roots stretch out, and cherry petals fly out and engulf the man. He screams and vanishes, the petals engulf Martin, Diana, and Java!  
  
What that?! Java shouted. Too creepy! Diana shouted scared. The scary creature landed on the ground and then a few inches off of the ground it goes off in the other direction Martin quickly turns to the Q-dex, and then picks the tracking device. and then it launches itself. It lands on the monsters, flowing pink and white dress.  
  
With a grin Martin say's now we can track it! Let's go guys! It's going that way! Java said pointing towards the fleeing creature but the cherry blossoms makes it hard to trace and track it. C'mon you guys! We have to find it! Martin said shouting over his shoulder.  
  
The group ran through the woods finding the creature gone they notice a pretty tall woman with purple black hair she's staring at her reflection in a mirror and she has a sad expression on her face she looked up to face the group of strangers. I don't think you should be here miss- Martin began. The woman nodded and began to walk towards them.  
Java don't like this feeling he got! Java said looking frightened.  
I know it feels chilly all of the sudden. Diana said hugging herself.  
Now that you mention it it is kinda cold. Martin said quietly.  
  
Funny since it's the summer and all. Diana said. The lady stops walking the sad face turns to a sinister one and then is replaced with the cat face of the monster!  
  
Java said startled. Oh cool! Martin said with a grin. You think that this is cool? This is the same creature that took that man and that woman yesterday! Diana said angrily to Martin. The monster jumped into the air and then morphed into her monster alter ego her hands turned into the tree roots and then on her back with her head and arms outstretched towards the group she screams horribly. And cherry petals come gushing out.  
  
Don't let them touch you! Martin should to Diana and Java but the warning came to late. So hungry! The Monster moaned the cherry blossoms circles the three of them the cherry blossoms made it difficult to see anything. Martin yelled. This is not good! J-Java scared! Java yelled. The monster laughed and then grabbed onto Martin's neck! Both of them vanished!  
  
Martin? Java? Are you there? Diana shouted. Java right here! The caveman said walking up to Diana but Martin was the only one missing the Q-watch on the ground. Martin? Were are you?! Martin! This is not funny you know! Diana shouted. He was always playing games like this to frighten her and she hated it.  
  
Martin's gone! Java said in surprise. The monster! She took him too! She said grabbing his watch from the ground and putting it on her left wrist. It's time to find that monster!  
  
Were did monster take Martin? Java asked her. I'm not sure but we're going to find out c'mon Java! We still have the tracking device maybe that might help! Diana said watching the bleep on the screen on the watch.  
Cherry blossoms are supposed to be pretty but this time they looked sinister were had she gone? And were was Martin? Diana didn't like this at times like this she was either taken by the supernatural thing of the day or she had to rely on Martin. She could always depend on Martin to save her and Java but this time was different this time it was the other way around and this time she had to stand up- up in the front row- she had to save her brother. Even though he was annoying at times but still- he was still brother and she had to save him and the others!  
  
I'm just the legend dex might have something about the monster. Diana said quietly. Legend dex selected. The computers monotone voice said.  
  
What does it say? Java asked looking over her shoulder. It say's that over a century ago the towns people were being captured by the creature the only way that they could stop her was by stealing her necklace and distorting it. Diana finished reading.  
  
We must find necklace! Java said with a determined air. The last cherry blossom fell to the ground reviling all of the people that the creature had taken. Oh! Java look! Diana pointed to all of the people they were- they seemed to be inside the trees! Their bodies molded with the bark half of Martin's leg was still out his left left leg was not visible. They all seemed to be in some sort of a sleep.  
  
Oh so you think you will defeat me?! Go ahead and try! The creature shouted she jumped up in the air and rolled on her back her hands turned into tree roots and went after Diana. Java shouted and then pushed her out of the way the cherry blossoms grabbed Java! Java! No! Diana shouted trying to grab her friend.  
  
Java melted into the tree in the same catatonic sleep like Martin and the others were. You- you monster! Your going to be stopped one way or another! Diana shouted up at the monster but it only laughed.  
  
Q-dex selected- X-staff selected. The computer said. Diana twirled it in her hand like Martin showed her how. Okay now lets see what you can really do! Diana shouted. Your going to defeat me with a mere stick? That's a laugh! The creature laughed hard.  
  
I came to this world in hope of making it mine you see over a century ago I came here- but those stupid people caught on- I had only ninety-nine souls- I needed one more. But that darn man found me out! And then sealed me into my necklace! I'm going to get my revenge! I don't think so! Your not going to take anyone else! Diana said determinedly.  
  
Fine have it your way! Either way in the end you will be added to my collection! And with that the world will finally be mine and I will have the s strength and energy! The creature shouted and then raced towards Diana. She raised the X-staff and then prepared to defend herself. The monster kept on attacking the girl with her hands more like claws, Diana skillfully dodged each swipe and then kicked the monster in her gut. The monster screamed and then flew up in the air and then landed again.  
  
Your good! But your not that good! Look around you! You don't have the hope of helping them! The creature said waving her hands at the both sides of the lane which the trees housed the Cherry Blossoms victims. _Martin- Java! NO! _Diana thought with her eye's closed. The only way was to- That's it! Diana said loudly her eyes popping open. What's what my dear? The creature sneered. Here's hoping! Diana shouted.  
  
She threw the X-staff towards the creatures yellow ruby necklace it made it's mark! The creature howled and then threw blossoms at Diana who screamed and was the next addition to the tree next to Martin a little higher up and next to the man they had saw earlier.  
  
Finally! The power! The Cherry Blossom monster screamed happily. But it was only short lasted her body began to quake and shake yellow light came from her eye's month and nose she then screamed her final scream and exploded. The trees vanished and the victims landed limply to the ground Diana however landed on her two feet she smiled.  
  
Good job Diana very well done. Came the voice of MOM and Billy was there waving his hands looking very proud of Diana.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
So uh I hear that you kicked some major cherry blossom monster butt good going sis. Martin said with a grin. Oh thanks Martin. Diana said with a smile. But uh- where's my watch? I must have dropped it yesterday. Martin said searching around. Oh you didn't- wait- yes when the monster took you. And I picked it up- and MOM said I could use it for a couple of assignments she said she was very impressed with me. Diana said with the biggest grin she could muster.  
  
Martin shouted in surprise. Java chuckled. Java so proud of Diana! Java said happily hugging her. Oh thanks Jav. Diana said grinning. For how many missions? Martin asked with the same look. Oh for maybe two or four missions. Diana said really enjoying it. Martin wailed and cried while Diana and Java just laughed.  
  
Oh wow! My first Martin Mystery fanfic! I had this idea a long time ago, and decided to edit it! : ) Hope it wasn't too short! :D 


End file.
